Description (taken from application): The Model Demonstration Unit (MDU) serves as a clinical education and research support Core for the Demonstration and Education Component of the DRTC. The central mission of the MDU - to develop, test and demonstrate elements of model diabetes care - is achieved by focusing on three principal objectives. The principal objectives of the Model Demonstration Unit are to: 1. Develop and pilot test innovative educational materials and research instruments; 2. Facilitate new and ongoing clinical research; 3. Provide advanced health professional education in diabetes management. The Model Demonstration Unit also promotes interdisciplinary clinical and research interaction through its patient care, professional education and research activities.